


Warriors collection (2017-2018)

by HYPERPOWER666



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors- Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERPOWER666/pseuds/HYPERPOWER666
Summary: Collection of my short stories based around the warriors series.





	1. “the lost one”

The forest not so far away from the Twoleg blocks was packed with dangers that even the Twolegs had no idea of- those making it a challenge for the opposing kittypets whom enjoyed the cosy life of being at home, cared by their owners and getting food easily.

There were 4 clans of cats in the forest, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. All living not so peacefully at the moment. The wild life of clan cats isn't the most comfortable and enjoyable life you could possibly have, with it extreme consequences given.

The ThunderClan territory was rich with prey, and all the cats in ThunderClan were fed easily, while the other clans were left to starve. The ShadowClan leader saw this as unfairness, threatening the already guilty ThunderClan. Was it there fault because they had the most prey? Certainly not! But was there any other way to persuade ShadowClan to not raid their camp?

The day before the gigantic war tensions built in the clans. Moonlight dazed onto the ShadowClan leader's pelt, his muzzle awaiting to speak. "ThunderClan! You have no reason to keep all the prey to yourself, while the other clans scream in hunger."

The ThunderClan leader, Willowstar glanced at the tabby leader's eyes, as they turned easily soulless. "Mad that we attract more prey?" she stated.

The ShadowClan leader look more than furious on Willowstar's statement. Proud and ambitious he was, but couldn't take the truth. "If you're going to act all smart again, I'll shred you into pieces."

The whole crowd of cats went silent. The medicine cat of ShadowClan didn't dare to challenge her leader at all, but she didn't think he was right. "Sharpstar! You can't do this!" she informed. "That'd be against the truce."

Sharpstar without hesitation, showed off his claws. "Feathercloud? You too?" he exclaimed with disgust in his voice. "Under no rule of mine are you allowed to talk back to your leader like that! Gorsestar might have been easy on you, but I won't!"

All the cats at the gathering were paranoid- but didn't really move. The clouds above were greyish and cloudish, StarClan didn't like what this was getting up to. Specklefeather, a ThunderClan queen moved to where her warrior friend was at. "This is getting too out of hand." she whispered into her friend's ear. "Is this giving you bad vibes too, Pinepelt?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Pinepelt answered. Specklefeather and Pinepelt watched as the ShadowClan leader was arguing and getting more hostile, it was an atrocious view. It started to rain peacefully, cats still watching in the silence, as if they were scared to death by Sharpstar. "We need the prey more than you ThunderClan mousebrains!" the ShadowClan leader insulted, once again.

The cat beside him was a white and gingerish she-cat, her tail was pretty long, her eyes shimmering brighter than a crystal. "Sharpstar, calm down a bit, there's no use in fighting now."

Specklefeather looked at Sharpstar's expression changing. Was the she-cat his mate? The big, black-furred leader responded much more calm. "Fine. We'll fight tomorrow. I hope ThunderClan isn't surprised if we attack them first thing in the morning."

The message threatened ThunderClan a bit, the cloudy grey sky disappeared as all the clans prepared to return to their clans.

"We'll discuss this at the camp. If anything." Willowstar commanded her clanmates. "Please do not attack ShadowClan at all today, we need to be strong if they do so on us."

The ThunderClan cats obeyed her and followed through the path to get back to the camp. All that Specklefeather thought is how she's going to warn her kit. Most warriors and apprentices already know the troubles, but some queens were left back at the camp for a lookout and to look after the kits.

When they were back, Specklefeather ran up to the nursery that was hidden under the small brambles. There was a small kit, whose greyish fur stood out. "Swankit!" Specklefeather muttered out. Swankit was a 3 moon old kit who only had his mother to look after him, as his father died of a illness.

"Specklefeather, tell me what happened at the gathering!" The kit happily mewed. Specklefeather looked bad, trying to not express sadness, she knew how much her kit loved when it was peaceful. "Some bad news. ShadowClan might attack us tomorrow morning." She spoke, trying to explain it more easily. "But we have very strong warriors, I don't think we'll lose at all!"

Swankit listened closely to his mother. "I hope we will be alright! If not, I'll fight too! for ThunderClan!"

Specklefeather laughed slowly, she loved her son's personality, how ambitious he is to become one of the best warriors in the clan. "It'll be alright."

Moments, a meeting was called. Willowstar appeared out of her wooden den. She climbed onto the rock she usually gave meetings on. The entire clan walked out to carefully listen into the meeting. The deputy, Starlingclaw, sat down beside the leader.

"All the ThunderClan cats! We have a big threat in our way. ShadowClan foolishly wants to attack us for all the prey we have been given." The clan leader spoke. "We're not letting this stop us, we're going to fight for what's ours, do you all agree?"

A spawn of cats replied back loudly enough for the entire clan to hear. "Yes we do!"

"Then you all should rest up, we're going to have a giant attack and will need all the energy." Willowstar declared.

With the words from the leader, all the clans returned to the dens to sleep. Specklefeather slept close to her son. "It'll be alright, Swankit." she murmured. "If anything I'll protect you."

The next morning, the clan cats seemed less relaxed after sleeping, due to the fact there's going to be an fight. The sun made the morning sky perfectly blue, which Swankit thought was pretty interesting.

"Do you think a belly kick will send them flying away back to their camp?" Swankit asked Specklefeather, as they neared the border, seeing Starlingclaw and a few senior warriors guarding the opening area, while every other warrior guarding the camp along with apprentices. "Not that I know. It might take more to fight off a ShadowClan warrior, depending on their skill." Specklefeather answered with honesty.

They went back to the camp, guarding aswell. "Swankit, you should return to the nursery with Moonshell, she'll be the first one to protect you." Specklefeather commanded. She knew kits could easily die in attacks like this, and it's better her son is protected in a way he's needed to be.

When her son went back to the nursery, where he belonged to. Specklefeather could hear the cracking noises of paws and scent that wasn't ThunderClan's. "They are here!" she yowled as loud as she could.

All the warriors and apprentices in the camp assembled one by one, while the guarding senior warriors attacked the up-coming warriors, leaving them with a sore wound.

A ShadowClan cat managed to ran pretty far into the territory, but was stopped by an apprentice, Cherrypaw, who chased them away.

Other ShadowClan cats were intensively trying to get claw down the senior warriors as they protected the entry. "You're not that strong at all!" A proud ThunderClan cat hissed.

There was blood everywhere on what once was a clear, grassy field. There was no doubt more damage was going to happen.

Swankit heard, squealing in fear and cuddling all close to Moonshell's pelt for comfort. Specklefeather could hear his cries, and decided to do something to stop ShadowClan cats.

She hopped onto a rock which was close to where a ShadowClan warrior and a ThunderClan apprentice were wrestling. She triumphantly jumped onto the ShadowClan warrior's cold-blooded fur and pushed him over, rolling down the field. "Thank you!" the apprentice gently thanked.

The entire field was in a big battle against ShadowClan, and it looked as if ThunderClan was winning. Even her friend Pinepelt got to wound some warriors of the opposing clan easily.

After fighting off many enemies, Specklefeather got attacked by the ShadowClan deputy, Spikefire. "Foolish ThunderClan cat now are you?" He teased while ripping out her fur, but Specklefeather tried to rush her legs out of the trap. "Help!" she screamed in help, but no other cat answered. Spikefire then finished her off with a slit in the throat.

"Specklefeather!" Pinepelt yowled, as she looked over Spikefire who escaped out of the territory, him being the last one.

It was victory for ThunderClan at last. Willowstar looked at Specklefeather's wounds. "Someone get Stormwhisker to examine her wounds."

Pinepelt returned into the camp to get Stormwhisker. Swankit ran from the nursery and onto the field to look at her mother. "S-Specklefeather?" He mewed sadly. He glared in a big suprise when he saw how injured his mother turned out to be. He sat down on his belly, licking his mother's pelt in sadness. "P-Please!"

Stormwhisker quickly tried to treat Specklefeather's wound, with all cobwebs he had. "I don't think this is working. She is too wounded and on her way to StarClan now" the medicine cat stated. Swankit stood up, tearing up. Now both of his parents are gone. "I love you, Specklefeather. Thank you for being a great mother." he said, in a depressed tone.

None of the other cats were that injured, fortunately. It took Stormwhisker the entire day to treat all his clanmates, but with the help he received from his medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw, he managed to just treat many cats on time. Swankit got approached by the deputy, Starlingclaw while walking out and in the nursery. "Heard you don't have anyone to be looked after now, I'm guessing?"

He looked at Starlingclaw, was he trying to get him a parent that will look after him until apprenticeship? "Yes. I do."

"I'll talk to Willowstar then. We'll get you a parent. I know how hard it is for you without parents, trust me, I lost my mother when I was a kit too." Starlingclaw stated. "So just hang out in the nursery with the other kits while I make an compromise with Willowstar."

Swankit, not wishing for any consequences, went back to the nursery den. He was still grieving badly. Missing his mother second by second. The nursery rock was half damaged with claw marks, but the inside was well comfy and warming.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Swankit." Moonshell mourned. "Your mother was a brilliant warrior and parent."

"She was..." Swankit wasn't in the best mood at all, laying down on the moss, trying to fall asleep. The atmosphere was still chilly and unrelaxing. "It's best for you to sleep through this. Your mother is in a different place now, but she still cares and loves you." Moonshell advised.

The day was a harsh and hard one for ThunderClan... a little did they know it wasn't going to get better.

The morning sun woke up the cats gently for another day of clanlife. Willowstar and her deputy woke up the first, eating some fresh-kill from the food pile to help their hunger. The rest looked away, listening to the birds singing in the sunlight.

"Good morning!" Moonshell mewed to Swankit. His eyes half-closed, he struggled to open his eyelids. "Good morning to you too, Moonshell!" he told it back.

The senior warriors could be seen repairing their den, which was tore over. The apprentices were telling the story of last morning's battle, while other warriors sat down beside the high-rock where Willowstar made announcements.

"Why is every warrior and apprentice in the same spot beneath the giant rock?" Swankit asked Moonshell. He wasn't used to asking any other cat questions as those other than Specklefeather, but was still curious about the clanlife.

"A clan meeting. We should join them." Moonshell took Swankit with her and sat down besides all the warriors and apprentices that were settled in the middle.

Swankit didn't really paid attention that a meeting was happening. All he was thinking about was his mother. Why? Why would such a thing happened to a kit? Especially now that he doesn't have a parent to raise him. He had to remain strong, he told himself. "I might only be a kit but I have a heart of a warrior!" He told himself, really quietly.

Willowstar was already on the rock, her tail swinging in two directions  
as a sigh of gratitude. "ThunderClan! I have a lot of to talk to you about this meeting. Especially what happened yesterday."

All the cats suddenly looked up at their leader, she was half scarred in her ear. "The attack wasn't so long, thankfully, and we've successfully chased all of them out." She continued her speech. "It isn't confirmed if this is the last time we'll see them at our border, or near the territory for a fight. Which is why I want more patrols to go around during the day."

Spikefire and the rest of the usual patrol warriors nodded. The other cats were just feared as ever, knowing how hard it was to fight them all off. "Now the second thing. I have an apprentice that is ready to be a warrior." She informed. A small, redish brown she-cat bowed slowly and hopped onto the smaller rock. "Willowstorm has done well with training you to the fullest, and with the skills you have shown to the clan yesterday shows that you're fit to be a warrior. And within the words of my StarClan ancestors, you'll be no longer will be called Cherrypaw, but instead Cherrytail."

The whole clan shouted the new warrior's name out. "Cherrytail, Cherrytail!"

"Thank you so much! I will not fail you! I'll try my best to serve ThunderClan at my best!" Cherrytail excitingly. Swankit looked at the new warrior. One day he'll be as proud as her, willing to contribute to the clanlife muchmore than sitting in the nursery.

"All the cats are now dismissed from the meeting. But Dustnose please come and see me." Willowstar declared. All the cats expect the mentioned warrior partook their ways around the camp. Swankit looked over on what was happening with Dustnose. The blond-coloured furred she-cat was talking with Willowstar gently, although not so loud enough for Swankit to hear from the den entrance. Swankit played with sand to distract himself.

The sand was a bit wet, presumably by the rain. Specklefeather taught him some of stories about clan cats, one which was about a small warrior who thought a battle in a sandstorm. As he played around with sand, Dustnose was coming near the nursery after the meeting. Swankit glared at the warrior, who was beside the entrance. "Hello?" Swankit greeted the she-cat, who was waiting to move into the nursery. "Hello. I'm your new parent."

Swankit opened his mouth in suprise, yet nothing came out of it. The greyish kitten expected to get Moonshell or Pinepelt as an parenting model, not some random warrior he barely knew.

"Let's go inside. You shouldn't be out of the nursery at all." Dustnose mewed, in a hostile tone. The two went inside, their heads dropping down to fit into the nursery. Moonshell was seen with her two kits, Larkkit and Ivykit.

"A new cat in the nursery!" Ivykit, the grey and black she-kit squealed. Dustnose just ignored the kit and rested on the sticky moss. Swankit only knew his new parent for a few minutes, and was vary of her. She didn't feel right as a parent so far. He flinched as if he could feel Specklefeather's pelt.

"I'm going out hunting." Dustnose got herself out of the den quickly, leaving Swankit alone in the nursery with Moonshell and her kits. Larkkit showed of his warrior cry, and hopped around. "We will be apprentices soon!" he called out.

"Yeah, in the next moon. Hopefully you'll get the right mentors." Moonshell spoke out. It was a nice sight to see that a mother cared for her kits. Swankit was the loneliest kit, with a fake parent.

The day has went on, although the weather was at it's worst. The storming clouds seemed to have caused the camp dens to soak badly, and most of the cat preferred to stay inside the caves. Dustnose never returned that night, so Swankit headed off to sleep.

The days went on and on. Swankit didn't get much attention from Dustnose, who cared more about the warrior duties than the kit. Still grieving, Swankit slept more than he was awake waiting for an answer from StarClan.

He dreamt the unknown. He could see complete darkness, as his paws and pelt felt completely strange and moveless. Then he saw what looked like a dark figure.

"Swankit." A recognisable voice could be heard.

"Specklefeather!"

He tried to go near her and saw his mother's reflection in pure white. "Yes it is me. I'm sorry for leaving you and the clan so early. I wish I could still be alive to this day."

"I'm just as sad as you are!" Swankit mewed. He was glad to see Specklefeather once again. His mother must have something important to tell him if she appears in his dream.

"ShadowClan is still wishing to battle with ThunderClan. After the lose, I could see them planning things." Specklefeather warned, her tail wagging around the dark sky. "Be aware."

Swankit stood still. "I will be, thank you Specklefeather."  
Was ShadowClan really up to something? Were they going to attack again?

"I will see you around, but for now. Goodbye." Specklefeather disappeared, no figure was to be seen. Swankit opened his eyes, and he was only at the nursery. The message from Specklefeather frightened him about the destiny of ShadowClan.

A moon later, Swankit watched as Ivykit and Larkkit become apprentices; Ivypaw and Larkpaw, with Moonshell going back to her warrior status. This is all meant that he was alone in the nursery everyday. Dustnose was either in the warriors den or hunting, never looking after him.

Swankit was pretty hungry, so he decided to head over to the fresh-kill pile and pick a mouse, he slashed it into pieces and ate it one-by-one. Once he swallowed all the food, he went back to resting under the nursery roof.

Swankit thought of his last encounter with Dustnose, the warrior told him to stay in the den all day long, and was extremely rude to him. Why was his life like this? "I just want Specklefeather and Kestrelsky back.." He murmured sadly.

Swankit decided to explore the clan camp and enjoy the fresh air. He sprinted through the field, avoiding the tall brambles. He managed to find a squirrel hiding in a tree in front of him.

He pushed himself over and jumped onto the tree's branch, claws in, he climbed the branch and hopped on the larger branch. The squirrel was there. He got into a small crouch.

Then, within a moment, the tree branch broke into a half. Swankit find himself falling down from it, so he jumped down and fell onto his belly.

"That was rough." Swankit muttered to himself. He sniffed the air and a strange smell was scented under his noise.

"ShadowClan!" He shouted, but was he sure about it?

Some warriors heard him and went out to see. Cherrytail was one of the first warriors to approach the kit. "Yes, ShadowClan." she stated. "Now, shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

Swankit ran away from the field, his paws aching. Nearing the mossy ground the den had. He could hear many cats sprinting through around the camp.

"You're weak!" Swankit could hear a ThunderClan senior warrior wrestling a ShadowClan apprentice. "Return back to where you came from!"

"Stormwhisker!" Willowstar called out, battling a hoard of many ShadowClan cats. "Frostleg seems deeply injuired!"

Being alone, Swankit covered himself all around the moss, but in all of a sudden a ShadowClan apprentice appeared, scaring Swankit deeply.

Trying to escape, Swankit got stopped by the apprentice. "Small kit. Don't think you'll win!"

The apprentice got hold of the small kit's body in his mouth, but with the shoving and kicking, Swankit got himself free, and decided to attack the apprentice as he struggled to stand.

Swankit used his small teeth to bite into the apprentice's long fur, which caused the apprentice to roar with pain. Holding down, Swankit the ran down the campside and onto the deeper territory.

"Oh my StarClan!" He watched as his clanmates brutally defeat ShadowClan members once and for all, as he carefully cross the small bridge over the river, onto the marsh lands of WindClan.

He kept running, with no feeling of tiredness at all. He had no idea what he was doing, he was a small kit yet full of sadness and despair.

His stop was at the Twolegs' houses. He panted quietly, and snook into behind a fence.

"I have nothing and nobody to care for me? Why should I stay in ThunderClan?" He thought to himself. "I can make my own adventures as a loner, and find a cat that'll care for me."

The sunset up on the sky could be seen clearly, Swankit enjoyed it dearly. But now, he was just called Swan now, awaiting for his loner life to bring him something.

ThunderClan won't notice that he's the lost one.


	2. Floralight’s fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This includes a friend from warriors amino’s oc- floralight (a lot of those works were uploaded on wa)

The sunful setting of CloverClan had many views, the moors and the river made it stand out from others.

A small she-cat knew more about it than others, as she got enough of it, from the constant attacks she has gotten, from her enemy. 

Floralight was one of the shyest cats in the clan, which made her a target for teasing, especially from Darkclaw

Darkclaw was the opposite of Floralight, he was the fearsome cat of CloverClan and most didn't dare to fight him. For the unfortunate, Darkclaw's had hatery for the small shy warrior, and you can imagine how hard it is for her to do anything. Even the clan leader didn’t believe it.

Until now.

Floralight’s pelt shone on the grass, reflecting a clear shadow, she was on her way to hunt some prey. She’s was hungry due to how much traffic has been going on in her clan.

Being near the pile, where all the Fresh-kill was, Floralight gratefully picked a vole and ate it quickly, as Darkclaw and the rest of the dawn patrol was going to be back soon.

“What’s the rush?” Snakepelt muttered. “You have all of the sunhigh, you know.”

Floralight just looked at him. “I’m just extremely tired.” she lied.

“Okay.” He responded. “See you in the morning.”

Floralight could hear the steps of the marching dawn patrol team, one of them being Darkclaw, with a big rabbit hanging from his fangs.

“There he is.” Floralight shivered from fear, as she quietly but quickly hovered into the camp’s only warrior den. Darkclaw’s eyes were rather placed onto the clean, fresh-kill pile than anything else.

But Floralight possibly thought about the worst thing that could’ve happen, him actually finding out where she is, cold in the small den. But as he was nearing the fresh-kill pile, Floralight could barely hear him.

”Nice catch.” Shellstorm approached Darkclaw, who was in the mood on having some meal. The black tom just ignored Shellstorm’s compliment and ate away.

Floralight decided to head out of her hiding spot and proceeded to walk out to where the apprentices were. She wasn’t overreacting, she always felt like this when Darkclaw was here. She feared him more than any enemy clan. Her cold paws running down the underground where all the apprentices were playing, she saw Oakpaw. 

Oakpaw was a long broad black and brown tom, apprenticed to Darkclaw. Oakpaw was generally a nice hunter and a friendly cat despite his mentor. “Hey Oakpaw.” Floralight mewed to him.

The apprentice marched near her and greeted her in a very friendly tone. “Hey Floralight!”

“You must have done well with your fighting skills. I see you have a scar on your neck.” Floralight stated. The miserable scar mark on Oakpaw’s neck represented the fight a few days ago when he was just apprenticed.

He nodded peacefully. “Mhm, all because of that battle! I fought so well!” the proud apprentice mewed. “You’ll be a great warrior, and perhaps as good a-“ 

Floralight dismissed her sentence as she saw Darkclaw emerging into the underground.

”Hello Darkclaw!” Oakpaw welcomed his mentor. Darkclaw looked at both of them, and turned his back more into Floralight’s direction. “What is she doing here!?” 

Floralight started to panic, she didn’t want to be near him! especially if he sounds angry!

”She’s just talking to me about the battle!” Oakpaw exclaimed. “And how good I was in it!”

Darkclaw just black-eyed Oakpaw and pushed him away. “Oakpaw, return to the apprentices’ camp, I’ll train you later.”

The small apprentice didn’t want to argue with his mentor, so he did as promised. Floralight just stood there wondering on what Darkclaw was going to do to her, she stood there anxiously as she remember that time when Darkclaw tried to kill her.

“You stay here. Don’t move.” Darkclaw commanded, Floralight froze in fear. “You know I don’t really like you, right? You’ve been the reason that Whitestar didn’t chose me as the deputy!”

There it was. It felt as if a spike clawed Floralight badly, but it was the atrocious Darkclaw pinning her down. She couldn’t escape, but he could smell his nasty fuming muzzle above her’s. “You mouse brained fool! I could have been the deputy, but you’ve ruined it!”

Floralight could hardly speak, as her faze was mostly blocked by Darkclaw’s enormous paws. “I-it wasn’t me who told Whitestar that!” she spoke, shuttering as Darkclaw hold her down on the messy mud full ground.

“Of course, it was you!” Darkclaw roared, his weight crushing Floralight badly, as tried to escape from the trap. “It wasn’t me! You’re just making this all up!” she yowled. 

Frankly a distant patrol of her clanmates seemed to have been going out through the way, this hasn’t stopped Darkclaw as he pained her more.

“You’re a worthless warrior. You’ve no idea on how much I wish you weren’t here, but you are and that is what is saddening me!” He replied in the most unsettling and hostile tone.

The Patrol of the cats saw the entire situation, especially Whitestar.

“Have anything else to say before I finish you off?” Darkclaw asked, but before Floralight could say anything, a brown she-cat attacked Darkclaw and throw him off quite easily.

“Harepuddle?” Floralight laid down, still looking up at the she-cat. “Thank you.”

Darkclaw was chased by many other cats, especially his own apprentice, who saw everything.

Other cats, of course joined into the action as the former plain grass-field turned bloody.

The black strong tom lost his balance from getting knocked over many times, and one of his leg seemed broken. 

“Whitestar.. why did you do this to me...” Darkclaw aggressively spoke. “You trust Floralight, that liar, and you’ve picked Petalwind instead of me as a deputy!”

Darkclaw’s eyes were hardly opened and blood surrounded him everywhere. “Petalwind was a better choice, as he has deserved the title of the deputy.” The leader told, her paws holding Darkclaw’s stomach. “But none of that matters now, you’ve nearly killed your clanmate and proved yourself a traitor. You’re exiled.”

Fumes of anger could be seen from the dark tabby’s face. Harepuddle and a couple of other, experienced warriors came into the scene. “I want you to put him nearby the twoleg place, make sure he isn’t healed or anything.”

“I-I will... get revenge.” He said, then closing his eyes, in faint of the moment as the warriors hold him up carried him by their teeth.

Hours later, in the camp the cats were busy trying to find their last meal for the day before heading off to sleep, excluding a selected few.

The entire ordeal traumatised the clan and cats went wary. 

Oakpaw, the apprentice looked shocked. He never knew how treacherous his mentor was. “I’m... out of words! how could Darkclaw do such thing?”

Floralight looked at him in pure silence, she was bleeding badly but still could think straight. Whitestar just stood beside them. 

”Floralight, I’m sorry for what has happened. You didn’t deserve such thing and I was blind to think Darkclaw was a safe and loyal warrior.” The leader gratefully felt remorse. “In exchange, you can have the opportunity to....”

“To what? and it’s perfectly fine... I’m just so glad he’s gone.” Floralight asked in relief. Her bright fur seemed less soaked now. Everything that Darkclaw has caused she seemed to have gone to an end. She didn’t even cared if he died, as he caused her enough pain already. She was just relieved that he’s gone now... with a slight feeling of returning. 

“I want you to mentor Oakpaw.” Whitestar stated, with a smile.


	3. Fire of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story i suppose

The sun was shining over the camp, no clouds to be seen. FireClan was just another clan in the magical forest full of mischiefs and misunderstoodment, only one clan to ever be understood. they had fire related powers that could help  
them make their life easier in the lava surrounded camp. however all that almost came to an end one night. two cats could be seen on the left side, panicking.

One had orangeish red fur, her name was Cherryleaf and a silver and white spotted cat named Silverblossom.

“But Cherryleaf, we're in endangerment" Silverblossom mewed as yet another camp floor split into one. slowly, but steadily Cherryleaf hopped on another platform, using her small paws. "This usually doesn't happen"

It seemed as if the camp was breaking down, one time by the time. the cats had fire superpowers, however it seems as if their new enemy wasn't as inevitable to their powers. 

What happened in the clan was inscrutable, the leader Shimmerstar didn't argue. "We need to find a new home, far far away from the clans" he sighed. Cherryleaf and Silverblossom looked at each other, and then to others. "Troutstorm is too old for another journey, he nearly looks like crowfood"

Spinning around to face the old elder who was blind in one eye and nearly deaf, it was a hard decision to make. "We'll shall bring him with us" Shimmerstar announced "but one of the warriors has to carry him safely"

But that decision wasn't even made yet.

The command was easy to spoke out, but the confused warriors looked at each other. The ground was pretty stiff and warm, lava was everywhere behind the brambles. The half split ground was seen easily, the cats barely knew what caused it.

The past few hours, cats argued over the camp. it was close to be in ruins, and it didn't feel so safe to be around anymore. the worries caught Silverblossom more quickly than ever, she felt nervous and scared. She used her fire powers to take down an rotten tree. each FireClan cat possessed a special power in their paws, which were some rather unusual powers for feral cats. they were mostly used unabusively in fights.

The cats were hidden all in their dens expect Silverblossom and Cherryleaf. "we really do indeed need to find a new home" Cherryleaf mewed, standing beside Silverblossom. "why a new home?" Silverblossom asked, licking her silvery fur as she stood back from the lava full lakes that were all over the camp. "because it's dangerous living here" Cherryleaf replied "we should get out of here as soon as possible!"

Silverblossom had an different idea. "we should just try to find out what's causing it" she said relaxingly. in her head, Silverblossom could see the glances of the evil animals destroying the camp one by one as the cats slept. "are you out of your mind, Silverblossom? we are not going to find it!" Cherryleaf declared, disgusted at the silver furred she-cat. Silverblossom was surprised that cherryleaf disagreed, she isn't usually that harsh, especially to her friend.

“I'll speak to you later" Cherryleaf announced, sprinting away angrily. Silverblossom watched as the orange coloured she-cat ran away. she was lonely again. she didn't even knew why Cherryleaf was so angry at her, she just wanted to find out and serve her clan.

The moon went down, Silverblossom went straight back into her den. but on her way to it, she stumbled across a splitting platform. she emerged from it as quickly as possible to avoid fatal consequences. there was a huge crack on the ground floor. "That was close" Silverblossom whispered to herself, breathing hardly. She thought she would have fallen in the deep crack, but she luckily didn't.

Maybe it was meant to be, the cracks, maybe the fire ancestors are mad at us?

Silverblossom was awoken in the middle of the night by some strange noises, her eyes were tirelessly closed one by one, but the noises kept her awake. She stood up, shivering of the windy cold. She walked out of the den, and saw two particular creatures in the shadows. They had orangeish fur, just like her Cherryleaf, but it was darker, they had glowing red eyes. She walked towards them closer in fear, and saw them closer, but still couldn't get an close image.

It's about time I wonder out and find the cause of the disasters.  
Silverblossom thought.

She quietly step a foot of her den on the dense floor, every cat in the camp were sleeping and she didn't want them to wake up. She crawled silently, nearing the brambles, leading to the entrance of the camp were the suspected creatures  
seemed to be. She took out her claws incase of an immediate attack.

She could her pawsteps coming from the furtherest bush, she hid herself inside some brambles. It was dark, but Silverblossom used her night vision to see pretty well. The she-cat felt a tense of nervousness, she didn't know what will happen if she gets closer. She relaxed for a moment, nearly out of breathe laying on the heated ground.

All around her, creeking sounds could be heard. She stood up, stronger than ever, marching to the bushes. The orangeish creature appeared again, Silverblossom took another glance and saw the figure clearly. 

It was a fox.

Silverblossom thought for a moment. Foxes in the forest were an sign of danger, provoking in even worse circumstances. Maybe if she thought of an plan to get rid of the fox? as the footsteps became closer and closer, it seemed as if there wasn't just one fox, but three. 

She rushed quickly back into the dens as if an pack of dogs were chasing her. She circutated to Cherryleaf's den and faced her, putting her paws on Cherryleaf's head so she can wake up.

“Wake up Cherryleaf!!" She shouted at the sleeping warrior, being impatient due to the fact that the foxes may have seen her and could catch up. "What do you need?" Cherryleaf asked, she merely woke up and had already felt a tense of danger. "There are foxes in the camp, we need to defeat them!"

Cherryleaf quickly went on charge, her legs stiff but still strong. The powers in her paws came in use, as she fired a fire ball at a fox. The fox dodged it, it's tail poking out. The rest of the camp were woken up, but very unconscious. The foxes were more powerful then they were thought to be. "We need to get closer to them" Silverblossom suggested.

The camp felt like a warm war zone, Cherryleaf took the advantage of the trees, as she climbed one successfully. She had a huge view of the camp, which gave her control. 

Silverblossom tried to haul all the foxes in one place, so she can try and take them out all once. But they were quick. Cherryleaf was motionless on the tree, looking out for the foxes. 

“I know an idea we can use" Cherryleaf mewed directly to Silverblossom from the tree. 

“If we merge together and fight off the foxes at the same time, they'll die off!"

Silverblossom nodded. The idea was a pretty good one and could possibly save the clan. The foxes were malicious and caused a big threat. Cherryleaf jumped off the tree and faced towards Silverblossom, they both ran into the foxes, dodging them one by one as they soared. The clan cats started to go out of the dens, they watched as Cherryleaf and Silverblossom haul the foxes into one pile. 

It's the right time

Silverblossom stretched out her paws and throw a fire ball at the foxes, one fox was hurt severely. Cherryleaf went closer and did the same. Out of nowhere, a fire broke in on the ground, causing the foxes to be stuck inside it. FireClan cats couldn't be killed by the fire, so the ability to walk through the fire was easy. A small brown fox tried to escape from the fire but was burned. 

“Do you want to die?" Cherryleaf asked the two foxes, but she knew they wouldn't understand a single word from them. When the fire burned out, the foxes ran as quickly as possible, fading in the already dark forest.

We did it.

Shimmerstar saw the two cats and glanced with pride "You defeated the forest foxes.." she declared "you did it..."

Forest foxes had the skill to crack camps and destroy them. "Good job Cherryleaf and Silverbloosom" a white and orange tom congratulated. "Thanks Specklefur" Cherryleaf replied.

Silverblossom felt very pride of herself. She is lucky enough to be a FireClan warrior and have superpowers that can help her fight off the biggest of the enemies, she looked back at her and Cherryleaf, she wouldn't have done it without her.

“You were right, Silverblossom" Cherryleaf mewed with surprise "I guess I should have listened.”

Silverblossom just smiled.

(There's nothing wrong with being wrong, you learn the conclusions. In my way, you get to save cats. It was the way to be.)


	4. Blossomkit’s surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow snow snow snow (short)

The sunset came earlier than expected, just before the clan cats' festive meeting, which they hold every 12 moons. Most of clan cats enjoyed the cold weather, even if it caused some hazards to the forest, which indeed had happened last time Leafbare came in. Neverless, Starlingpaw loved the snow, and it's gleamy shape. She tossed it around with her paws, turning it into a snowball. She picked it up with her jaw, and throw it directly into a small tree. Her mentor heard it, and walked towards to her with disappointment.

"It would be best if you stay off it" He murmured, glancing beneath the fallen brambles, as he pointed out the tree. "But it's fun, Shinewind! I like playing with snow!" the blissful apprentice replied. It was only once in 12 moons, she could expirence the fun of snow and icicles. 

“It could get really dangerous, Starlingpaw, furthermore I want you to return to the camp, and take care of your little sister, Blossomkit. Morningstream has been very sick lately, but Featherflight takes care of her" Shinewind commanded Starlingpaw to return to the dens. She did, to obey her mentor's command, just for her own good.

Over her way, she saw multiple signs of prey, but not the actual creatures. It looks as if Leafbare is indeed harsh for CinderClan. The leader, Rabbitstar, Looked quite starved and thin this morning. Starlingpaw only noticed it once most of the cats woke up, with rumours going around, that the Leafbare will be quite more than deadly. Starlingpaw wished she didn't hear that, in her imagination, she saw clan cats peacefully playing, while elders take a glance, telling stories of the cold weather. But the truth is terrible. Her father died through one of the biggest snowstorms the clans have experience. A firm memory made Starlingpaw upset, she wasn't alive during her father's death, but she heard of it many times before. Neverless she went through that memory. 

Nearing the dens, that were covered in pure snow, one having small icicles on them, Starlingpaw felt very cold, with the thought of being frozen at the entrance. Then she saw her mother and her sister. Her mother looked very sick as predicted, longing for sleep, but she had to take care of Blossomkit. She felt empathy for the kit, and decided to talk to her. "Blossomkit, can't you believe it? It's Leafbare already!" Starlingpaw greeted her as she slide into the den, which was more warm than the outside. The kit opened it's eye and whispered "I know! It's my first Leafbare, I'm excited!" Blossomkit replied in a very exciting tone. Starlingpaw knew how much Blossomkit wanted to see the snow, just by her exciting gesture. Starlingpaw peeked over the den to see snow falling peacefully, a perfect timing for Blossomkit to see how magical Leafbare could be.

"Blossomkit, look!" Starlingpaw calmly cheered out at her little sister. Blossomkit slowly went out of the den to see snow falling out of the clear blue sky. Little snowflakes fell out gradually, and touched blossomkit's nose, giving it a cold touch. "This looks beautiful.." The kit replied in amazement. Rest of the cats in the camp watched, sharing tongues. Blossomkit stormed around the snow to seek a better glance of it, her paws were covered in small grains of snow, she shook it off and focused on the sky. She was very happy she saw her first snowfall, it was particularly one of the most precious moments she had in her life.

After a few minutes of cheerfully playing in the snow, it fell no more. Blossomkit looked around to check if there will be more, but no sign of it. "Starlingpaw, will there be more of this...?" The kit silently replied, she looked stunned and sad. Starlingpaw slowly, emerged beside her. "Soon, there perhaps will be another snowfall"

While the two sisters had a conversation, a huge yowl came from the main camp. It was the deputy, Sunpelt. "R-Rabbitstar... fainted" he announced. Shock came from many clan cats, including Blossomkit and Starlingpaw. "Wow, that's terrible, we should head to the camp" Blossomkit silently cried. 

Starlingpaw took the lead, while Blossomkit followed, steadily. 

“please don't tell me Rabbitstar is dead..”  
Starlingpaw thought.

They quickly find themselves into the middle of the camp. Cats looked depressed, The medicine cat and it's apprentice quickly rushed onto the scene. "Featherflight and Leafpaw!" Sunpelt called out "Rabbitstar's there- inside his den"

The cats went to check out the small, crisp den. Rabbitstar was laying on the hard soil surrounding the ground. Blossomkit tried to squeeze in all the cats observing, but Starlingpaw stepped back. 

“I saw Rabbitstar this morning, he looked very hungry and ill. Maybe that's the reason why he fainted?" a warrior named bramblelight recalled. The crowd of cats went silent, and tried to peak inside the den more. Blossomkit backed off to the outside of the den. She felt uneasy with all the cats trying to get in. In the camp, she tried to get to her mother, without telling Starlingpaw. Halfway through, she was greeted with a snowflake that fell onto her face. "Oh my StarClan! It's snowing again!" She cried with happiness, she loved snowfalls, even though she only seen them once before. 

She jumped around, furiously hopping onto the snow. "That's fun!" She squeaked. The cats inside the den heard the kit, but they centred their attention into the leader. Rabbitstar woke up, but was instantly ill and needed the help from the medicine cats. Starlingpaw went to check on her sister, who was playing like she had never saw snow. "Starlingpaw, it's snowing again!" Blossomkit stated.

“intriguing, isn't it? Just how much magical things could appear in a moment, Rabbitstar woke up just a moment the snowfall appeared" Starlingpaw announced to her little sister.

Maybe this Leafbare wouldn't be so bad..


	5. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In first person POV

❧Day 1❧Battlefield~

There was a long roar coming from an battle. I stood up, Injuried. FlowerClan was fighting against MistClan, because one of their warriors indrude the way. I saw my clanmates struggle to fight against MistClan's strongest warriors. I tried to knock out one of the enemies before it's too late.

Even my sister Hollycloud was fighting, but she was weak, she was pregnant with Frozenheart's kits and couldn't take it, I told her to not fight but she wanted to, protect her precious clan. 

I was attacked by Blizzardshine, a MistClan senior warrior. He pinned me down and tried to went for my neck, but I pushed him quickly, but he was stronger than me. Hollycloud soared beside me, trying to tangle the tom, but Blizzardshine attacked Hollycloud and clawed her horribly, I was knocked out by yet another MistClan warrior, but ran away to save my sister. But then I realized it was too late.

The whole battlefield was bloody, and the green field was stained with blood and purge of cats fighting. No cat was left safe and all of even the strongest warriors were injuried. Dirt stains on my foot made it hard to walk, and the ache of scratches were quite painful.

I heard a loud call from beneath the battlefield, it was my sister's. I rushed to her as fastly as I could. I looked at her motionless and bloody body. She was truly dead. 

"Hollycloud...." I was shocked, and full of tears. my own sister died, in the paws of Blizzardshine. The rest of the clan gathered. "We have won, but we lost one warrior in return" Nightstar twitched. 

Was the victory worth it? I won't be able to see my sister ever again! "Are you okay, Cloudclaw?" Rustdawn asked me. "No, Hollycloud was my sister!" 

It had seemed to rain miserably after the battle.  
rain drippled down on my fur. It seemed yet another long night to bear silently. I couldn't let go off that thought. Blizzardshine.. I will get revenge on you one day.

❧Day 2~ Forest.

The sun went up as another day began. The stream flowed carefully around the big moors. A small camp in middle of the lake was full of mourning cats, who were gathered under a rock.

"I guess she couldn't win the battle with MistClan" I whispered, thoughtfully that none of my clanmates could hear. "This is so sudden, Hollycloud will be remembered for moons to come" Nightstar announced. The cats dipped their heads in sorrow. The one who seemed most upset was me, Hollycloud was my sister. I was very depressed to see her die so soon. But I had to understand it was part of life.

I went out of the camp to relax, stress and anxiety was starting to build inside of me. My friend stood beside, watching. "It must be hard, Hollycloud was a wonderful warrior and a good sister to you" the friend said.

"Thank you Frozenheart, I really miss her too" tears rushed through my face. It was unbearable. I reminded myself of the moment she died.

"But, I need to have a time by myself" I said to him. "Alright." He responded and walked away, his breath was filling the Icy sky. It was cold in the forest and the wind was blowing far. I tried to take a step without my fur flowing. But then I succeed. I walked up the damp grass and dirt pathway.

"This is eerie" I breathed out, seeing how dark and strange the forest came out to be, looking much different than it was yesterday. 

I stood towards a small hill and sit down. I was very tired and couldn't get up, my fur stood still as the wind stopped and the heat went out. 

I saw a glooming cat behind me, it looked like a StarClan cat, but I have never saw or interact with one.

"Cloudclaw, do you know me?"  
The glooming warrior spoke. I looked around and the voice seemed just like my sister's. "Hollycloud?" I replied.

I seemed to have lost my breath because of how unfortunate the scene was. How did this all happened? How is she speaking to me if she's dead?

"Yes it's me, I need to tell you an Imporant message."

I thought of what the message would be, would it affect the clans? The forest? I couldn't think of anything else that could effect the place.

"Uh, what is it?" I said, my paws getting stiffed and hyped to hear my dead sister's words. If it's that Imporant, I should hear it as soon as possible.

"Please don't attack Blizzardshine for killing me" she spoke, her eye closing to sorrow "it was Frozenfoot who did it"

I gasped in my head, Frozenheart? He was Hollycloud's mate! He was loyal to her! He couldn't have killed her!

"Really?" I asked Hollycloud, but she started to disappear in mist. She couldn't answer me, I looked and was back in the forest, without her gloomy body in sight, I jumped out and walked to the camp, it was getting late and I was tired. I still couldn't believe that Frozenheart did this. He looked extremely depressed and was mouring this earlier. This is a bit of a shock.

When I got to the camp, I didn't wish Frozenheart good night, I went to the warriors den, fall over and closed my eyes immediately. My mind wasn't in the best shape and I thought the pain would erase off, but it just got worse. I closed my eyes again and have fallen into a deep sleep.

The next day, the sun was shining above the camp closely, with small clouds covering it. I woke up, holding my tail with my paw, I stood up and walked around the camp. I wasn't hungry nor thristy.

"Hey Cloudclaw, how are you today?" Fernfur asked me, she looked at me with concern. "I'm fine, why did you ask?" I groaned. I didn't sound fine, nor I am fine, I'm trying to shake the feeling of betrayal, sadness and pain which the recent events caused me to feel.

There's a gathering soon" she replied, exciting and courageous. Even though MistClan were and still are our enemies, they can be interesting to talk to. "Cloudclaw, do you know where Frozenheart is? I can't find him" a black cat walked towards me asking a question that give me bad flashbacks.

thought of my sister dying, Frozenheart biting and kicking her to death. She was not a strong fighter, most could agree, but she wasn't that weak either. I also thought of something, a revenge on Frozenheart.

I look viciously at my dirty paws and licked them with no doubt. I thought of an plan to lure Frozenheart to his death, in a very painful way. The gathering is in a moment. There is a cold, sliming water behind the trees surrounding the gathering place. It was big enough to drown a cat in. Carefully, I would knock Frozenheart's body there if we met behind the trees. It was a perfect enough plan and a successful revenge for my sister's death.

"So, do you know where he is?" Shredspeck asked further. "I don't actually know" I replied, my head turning smoothly as I smirked "Let's go to the gathering, he might be there"

The whole clan was settled into the moorlands of the gathering place, the river ran smooth with cold water that was effectively smooth and running, the trees were tall enough to reach clouds. I stood silently as my clanmates walked beneath the trees. MistClan warriors looked at us silently. They have lost the battle and seemed hostile.

But I didn't care about MistClan, I have to find Frozenheart. I sprinted to the middle of the trees, and sniffed the air, the sky was whiter this time and no blue was seen above it. The clouds were gone after a moment and find myself in fog. Then I saw the white and grey tom, who was Frozenheart. 

"Frozenheart, can you meet me by the riverside?" I asked him, whispering quietly so my clanmates couldn't hear me. 

"Uh, Cloudclaw, why?" He asked me with concern, it was like he knew my terrifying plan. What I'm going to do is bad, but it's nothing compared to what he did. The treachery of mine is nothing worse than his. 

"Because I need to tell you something" I replied, smirking, but hiding it. We walked alongside to the riverside calmly, I couldn't help but notice the fear in his face but it was carefully fading.

“Can you stand by the edge?" I asked him, he actually did so and was directly at the edge which was far up the river. "What do you-" before Frozenheart could continue, I ran towards him and pushed him off the edge with my big paws. He soared down the gorge and onto the cold River shivering and screaming. He couldn't talk. 

“What have you have done?"

I looked around and saw Hollycloud, looking rather disappointed and hostile. I tried to look inside her eyes to know why is she acting like this. 

"Frozenheart didn't kill me! It was Frozenfoot, a warrior of MistClan!" 

I felt guilty. I felt horrible. I'm such an monster. I scratched my paw with an rock and fell to the river. I had to safe my friend. But it was late and I'm going to drowning alongside. StarClan knows what my punishment is. Now if I get into dark forest, I wouldn't be able to see Hollycloud, but she didn't look happy about me at all. It serves me well.

But little did I know... This was a misunderstanding.


End file.
